Destin
by MissCamomille
Summary: Deux jeunes filles, une prophétie, et l'envie de choisir son destin... #TeamBellarke
1. Prologue

**Alors ceci est un « 4 mains », une histoire dérivée d'un jeu que nous écrivons avec ma cousine. On réutilise les personnages de the 100, dans un univers de magie et de mystère…Un petit délire ou chacune de nous choisit ce que fait son personnage, dîtes-nous lequel vous préférez ^^ Par conséquent, nos deux personnages seront autant les personnages principaux l'un que l'autre, Clarke n'étant pas THE héro of the story xD**

 **Les phrases écrites en gras sont celles écrites par nous deux. En** _ **italique**_ **, c'est Lucine (ma cousine), et en** normal **, par moi –MissCamomille.**

 _ **Hope you'll enjoy it !**_

 **Depuis quelques jours, sur l'ensemble du globe, des enfants disparaissent. Les anciens racontent que le temps est venu.**

 **Selon la prophétie, les deux mondes sont à la recherche de leurs élus, et la guerre est proche. Deux mondes parallèles au nôtre, se vouant une haine sans limite, aveuglés par la colère, prêts à détruire tout ce en quoi nous croyons. Le monde est au bord du gouffre, plus personne n'est à l'abri…**

 **Tout commence dans une petite ville de campagne, dans le Sud des Etats-Unis. Une fillette d'environ 2 ans rit aux éclats sur sa balançoire, tandis que ses parents sont à l'intérieur, devant la télévision. Un vent glacial lui parvient, elle frissonne. Nous sommes en plein milieu de l'été, et cette soudaine fraicheur est surprenante étant donné la canicule. Une ombre passe sur un bâtiment, l'enfant arrête de rire. Elle fixe ses grands yeux bleus sur le mur de la mairie, ou quelques secondes plus tôt la chose est passée. Un mouvement à sa droite attire son attention, elle descend de sa balançoire, curieuse.**

 **-Qui là ?**

 **Pour toute réponse, une nouvelle brise glacée. Elle pose ses petites mains sur ses bras pour tenter de se réchauffer, alarmée par ce soudain changement de température.**

 **-Aglagla…**

 **L'ombre passe tout prêt d'elle, elle pousse un cri de surprise.**

 **-A peur !**

 **Elle se met à courir vers la porte.**

 **-Môman ! Pôpa !**

 **Poussée par deux étranges mains, elle s'étale sur le sol et ses beaux cheveux blonds se retrouvent recouverts de boue.**

 **-Berk !**

 **Elle se met à pleurer et tente de se relever, mais une poudre bleue commence à voler autour d'elle et elle ferme les yeux, plongée dans un sommeil forcé.**

 **-Clarke dodo…**

 **Quelques heures plus tard, dans la banlieue de New York, Bellamy Blake vient de coucher sa petite sœur. Il est épuisé. Il a joué avec ses amis toute la journée et ils sont du genre sportif. Sa mère travaille tard le soir, aussi il préfère aller se coucher plutôt que de l'attendre. Mais aussitôt qu'il s'endort, la température de la maison baisse en flèche… La petite Octavia grelotte, il faisait si chaud peu avant qu'elle n'a pas de couverture et évidemment, elle n'a pas réussi à s'endormir.**

 **-Bemmy ? Ai foid !**

 **Son frère dort profondément, aussi il ne répond pas. Elle se lève, et s'avance à petits pas maladroits dans le noir vers la porte de sa chambre.**

 **-Beeeemmyyyyy ! Ai foiiiiid !**

 **Toujours pas de réponse. Elle se cogne dans un meuble, et se met à pleurer.**

 **-Aïeuuuuuuh !**

 **Quelque chose la frôle soudainement, elle se retourne, arrêtant de pleurer.**

 **-Comme dans film fait peur…Va manger moi !**

 **Un nouveau contact, bref et léger, elle pousse un cri strident. Bellamy se réveille, court vers la chambre de sa sœur, mais quand il arrive, elle a disparu…**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut à tous ^^ Pas trop de charabia avant de poster, on vous laisse plutôt lire le chapitre 1 ! )**

 **Juste une chose : on change de temps (on passe du présent au passé) mais comme c'était que le prologue, j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop !**

 _ **Hope you'll enjoy it !**_

* * *

 **13 ans plus tard…**

 **Clarke était assise en face du grand miroir-bavard de la salle de bain, les yeux fermés, encore toute ensommeillée. Derrière elle, sa « mère » attachait ses cheveux avec la broche familiale, en sifflotant.**

 **-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas te faire teindre les cheveux en vert ? demanda sa mère. Tu es la première à te plaindre de ne pas me ressembler…**

 **-J'adore tes cheveux, maman, mais tu n'as jamais voulu les teindre, toi non-plus. Les tiens sont verts, les miens sont jaunes, et c'est tout.**

 **-Enfin bon, ce n'est pas très commun, des cheveux jaunes…**

 **-Je suis originale, au moins.**

 **-Tu pourrais faire un effort, aujourd'hui. La Grande cérémonie n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie. Si en plus de ne pas nous ressembler tu découvres ne pas avoir le même pouvoir que ton père ou que moi, les gens vont vraiment trouver ça bizarre.**

 **-Pourquoi je n'aurai pas le même pouvoir ? Ça n'arrive jamais, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça.**

 **La femme aux cheveux verts soupira, et se recula pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la coiffure.**

 **-Eh bien voilà, c'est très joli.**

 **-Je suis d'accord, approuva le miroir, c'est très réussi.**

 **Clarke sourit, et se leva. Elle passa sa main sur la tunique bleue nuit - qu'on demandait d'enfiler le jour de la grande cérémonie - pour la défroisser, et soupira.**

 **-Bon…Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.**

 **La porte de l'alvéole s'ouvrit d'elle-même, et les deux femmes sortirent de chez elles. Des centaines de jeunes gens aux physiques excentriques sortaient les uns après les autres des petites habitations rondes, et tous se dirigeaient vers le centre de la ville, suivis par leurs familles.**

* * *

 **Quelque part, dans un endroit aux antipodes de celui-là, se trouvait Octavia, une Octavia de 16 ans. Elle tenait le conte de Grem's dans ses mains et lisait à voix haute pour sa petite sœur Indra, âgée de 4 ans, qui l'écoutait avec attention :**

 **-« Le vent sifflait autour de la maisonnette, qui tremblait, tremblait, et tremblait encore, comme si le monde avait voulu la faire voler. Petit Youki avait peur, mais pour se montrer courageux, il dit « ça n'est rien qu'un peu de vent, je n'ai peur de rien » et les autres le croyaient. »**

 **-Tu crois que la maison va s'envoler en vrai ? Questionna Indra.**

 **-Comme si c'était la première fois qu'on lisait ce conte, Indra, je te l'ai déjà lu cent fois…**

 **Octavia sourit et ébouriffa les courts cheveux noirs comme de la suie de l'enfant.**

 **-Il est temps de dormir, à présent.**

 **Elle ferma le livre, et les lucioles électroniques s'éteignirent. En sortant de la chambre son collier clignota.**

 **-C'est pas vrai ! Maintenant ?**

 **Toute excitée, elle courut vers sa chambre. Elle enleva son collier, dont la lumière était de plus en plus forte, et positionna ses mains autour. Un hologramme en sortit.**

 **L'image d'un nouveau-né apparut devant elle.**

 **-C'est le moment…murmura-t-elle.**

* * *

 **Au même moment, Clarke passait le pas de la porte du Grand Palais. Elle alla s'assoir à côté de son meilleur ami, Wells, qui semblait très impatient.**

 **-J'ai tellement hâte, lui dit-il aussitôt que la blonde fut assise à ses côtés. Je voudrai tellement être comme mon père ! Tu imagines ? La lévitation ! C'est un pouvoir extra !**

 **Il continua à débiter un flot de paroles intelligibles à propos du don qu'il allait recevoir, tandis que l'attention de Clarke se portait sur la perle des dons.**

 **-Magnifique…chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Wells.**

 **-Rien…C'est simplement qu'on vient d'apporter la perle des dons, et que c'est la première fois qu'on la voit…**

 **-En fait, pas tout à fait. A la naissan…**

 **\- Ça ne compte pas Nigaud. Tu t'en souviens, franchement ?**

 **Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car le Grand Sage arrivait.**

 **Il leva ses mains en signe de bienvenu, et commença son discours.**

 **-Bienvenu, bienvenu à tous. Comme chaque année, vous êtes venus nombreux afin d'encourager nos jeunes prodiges dans la conquête de leurs pouvoirs. Cependant, aujourd'hui est un jour de Grande cérémonie très spécial. En effet, L'Elu devrait aujourd'hui avoir 16 ans. Parmi tous les enfants doués de magie que nous avons subsistés à leurs familles humaines se trouve donc le jeune homme ou la jeune fille cité(e) dans la prophétie.**

 **La foule s'électrisa, abasourdie par la nouvelle.**

 **-Comme je le disais, ce sont des enfants, des enfants en bas âge qui ont été enlevés, aussi, nous les avons fait adopter par des familles de notre peuple pour qu'ils se croient des nôtres. Je dois donc bien rappeler que chaque jeune de 16 ans présent dans cette salle se peut être L'Enfant Miracle.**

 **-Il faut qu'ils arrêtent avec ça, souffla Wells, ils en font des tonnes. C'est pas un gamin qui va arrêter la guerre !**

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps-là, Octavia s'apprêtait à voir défiler sa vie et à recevoir son don, elle aussi, mais à la manière des Hygres, dans un cadre plus privé et sombre.**

 **Le bébé qu'elle vit grandir à toute vitesse avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux châtains, un bébé tout à fait atypique : jamais on n'avait vu un physique pareil chez les Hygres ! Etonnée, elle eut du mal à se reconnaitre. Le visage d'une femme aux traits fatigués qui lui ressemblait beaucoup apparaissait parfois, mais la plupart du temps, c'était celui d'un petit garçon. Quand le bébé commença à parler, Octavia entendit le nom de « bemmy », ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle connaissait ce nom…**

 **L'enfant poussa un cri d'effroi, et soudain le décor changea. O' reconnut le ROI, puis son père, en plus jeunes. Elle vit qu'on lui mettait des lentilles, pour que ses pupilles soient noires, et qu'on lui teignait les cheveux pour qu'ils soient comme ceux d'Indra. Elle posa avec effroi sa main sur ses cheveux. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre.**

 **L'enfant grandit, puis Indra arriva et sa mère mourut. Au final, elle se vit avec ses amis, et sa vie défilait en accéléré. Pas de doute, c'était bien elle, l'enfant aux yeux bleus, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait été… adoptée.**

 **Sa tête lui tourna, elle s'agrippa au collier qui se parait de mille couleurs et gagnait de seconde en seconde en luminosité, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de connaitre son pouvoir, elle sombra dans l'inconscience, ébranlée, détruite.**

* * *

 **laisse une review pour aider nos esprits fous à inventer la suite !**


	3. Désolé

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais juste un message en quelques sortes.

Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de retours (et encore moins d'inspiration pour écrire la suite de cette fiction-n'importe quoi xD).

Donc on a décidé de stopper ici. Désolé s'il y avait un ou deux lecteurs qui voulaient connaitre la suite ^^'

Bye.

Lucine et Camille.


	4. Note d'auteurs-On reprend l'écriture!

Salut à tous ^^

Oui ça fait un bail, et vous aviez sûrement tous oublié cette histoire bizarre, mais il semblerait qu'on ait décidé de reprendre, et ce, même si les lecteurs ne sont pas forcément au rendez-vous ^^

J'espère qu'il y aura quand même quelques personnes pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez ! La suite n'est pas écrite pour le moment, et je ne sais pas quand on postera, mais sachez que ça risque d'arriver bientôt ( :

Bye ^^


End file.
